


Le Coeur de la Mer

by Menelya (mcrevenge)



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, RMS Titanic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1567418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcrevenge/pseuds/Menelya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard draws Lee. Titanic!AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Coeur de la Mer

**Author's Note:**

> This is an excerpt of a Titanic!AU that I _might_ finish one day. I don't know if I ever will, but I thought I would share this with you anyway, in case I don't. If I one day finish it and post it, this part might be altered.
> 
> To enchant the experience, I suggest you listen to [The Portrait - James Horner](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iobBze4KJr0).

When Richard took Lee back to his cabin, he had thought Lee looked a little nervous and Richard really didn't understand why; he was to be drawn, not murdered. All he had to do was sit in a comfortable position and stay still. When Richard pulled out the couch to get a better lightning, he saw Lee leaning against the doorway with a small smile playing on his lips, wearing a white silk robe. Richard blinked several times, sure his eyes were trying to trick him, but each time he opened his eyes again, Lee was standing there wearing nothing but a silk robe and a slightly mischievous smile. 

"Uh," was the only thing Richard could bring himself to say, not able to take his eyes away, and then Lee let the robe fall off in a swift but sensual move, leaving him standing there in all his naked glory. Richard blushed as his eyes trailed over Lee's tall and slim figure, feeling a sudden urge to reach out and _touch_ to see if the skin on his chest was just as soft as it looked like, and run his fingers through that small patch of hair there. Having been raised a gentleman though, Richard quickly averted his gaze to the couch. 

"How do you want me?" Lee asked in such a suggestive tone Richard was sure he was doing it just to tease him. Richard's brain, however, proved not to be helpful in the situation when it started creating images of a naked, moaning Lee, hair and skin drenched in sweat from intense love making. He was starting to form quite a few ideas in his head of how he wanted Lee, but they did not include Richard with a coal pencil and a sheet of paper. Richard shifted uncomfortably, and luckily Lee interrupted his dirty train of thoughts. "On the couch?"

"Uh, yes. Make yourself comfortable," Richard replied hoarsely, and Lee walked over and sat down, leaning back against the pillows in the corner. Richard looked closely at him, doing his best not to let his eyes linger too long in one place, trying to focus and figure out how he wanted him to pose. Lee was watching him curiously, waiting for Richard to tell him what to do. 

Finally, after a little while he spoke. "Draw your inner leg up, and rest your inner arm on your kneecap. Now let your other leg fall halfway off the couch, and let your arm rest palm up on the armrest. Perfect, Lee, you look —" and before he could finish that and say _beautiful_ , he got an idea. "Hold on… stay right there!" Richard rushed into the bedroom and opened his safe.

Richard's father had told him to buy his coming wife a wedding gift, a blue heart shaped diamond necklace, once worn by Louis XVI. From what Richard had gathered it was called _Heart of the Ocean_ , or _Le Coeur de la Mer_ and it had cost a fortune. He pulled the heavy thing out of the box and walked back into the sitting area and tangled the diamond necklace around Lee's delicate fingers, letting the blue heart diamond dangle a couple of inches beneath his hand. 

"Almost there," Richard said and pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and handed it to Lee. "Let the cigarette rest on the side of your lip." As soon as the cigarette was between Lee's lips, Richard put two fingers under his chin and tilted his head up, their eyes meeting. "Keep your head like this," he nearly whispered, "you're—that's perfect. Perfect. Now all you need is to stay still," Richard said, and quickly added _and look beautiful_ in his mind, hurrying over to his chair, grabbing his pencil and paper.

And Lee did, he looked absolutely stunning; he took Richard's breath away each time he looked up at him. He could feel Lee's eyes on him the entire time, and sometimes when he looked up, their eyes would meet, Lee's eyes burning with desire, making Richard's heart skip a beat each time.

The drawing formed quickly, but Richard came to a halt and blushed when he got to Lee's groin. "What is that, are you _blushing_ , Mr. Armitage?" Lee teased, only making Richard's blush deeper. Lee smiled at that, but kept quiet. 

As Richard put his last touches on the drawing, Lee put the robe back on and walked over to him, carefully putting the diamond necklace on the coffee table by Richard's chair. "Do you like it?" Richard asked humbly. Lee's answer was pretty clear when he bent down from behind to kiss him.

"I love it," Lee murmured and let out a soft, warm breath against Richard's cheek.

"You looked absolutely stunning," Richard said quietly, taking one last look at the drawing before tucking it into his portfolio. "Something to remember you by."

Lee sighed, one of his hands resting on top of Richard's rapidly beating heart. "You'll always be in my heart, Richard," Lee confessed, making Richard's throat tighten, a feeling he could not describe spreading through his entire body.

Richard then looked down at the necklace, the one that had cost a fortune and was going to be his wife-to-be's wedding gift. It was supposed to symbolize his heart, but he knew now his heart would always belong to Lee. "I gave you my heart the first time I saw you," Richard admitted quietly and stood up, reaching for Lee's hand. Richard picked up the necklace and Lee was looking at him curiously, and then Richard placed it in his palm. "Take this as a symbol of my love for you."

"Richard, I can't accept this, it's too much," Lee said, trying to hand it back but Richard would have none of it and closed Lee's fingers around it. 

"Yes, you can. Please, take it Lee. It is mine to give to whom I will. It's my gift to you. Keep it."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors.


End file.
